Till I Get You Back
by FakeCubicZirconium
Summary: this is the sequel to Till Death do I Cry. so i would read that one first if you haven't already.   Sum - Reba has been kidnapped and Brock must go to hell and back to save her, literally!    should be T but M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Till I get you back

This story is the sequel to Till Death do I Cry so if you haven't read that story you should or you'll be a little confused.  
This is sorta a Reba/Hercules/StarWars thing that'll be going on here.

Chap 1  
Brock appeared in the room and once again both men were there, a triumphant smile on the man in black's face. Brock stormed up to him and grabbed him by the throat making him stand.  
"YOU SICK MAN HOW COULD YOU DO THIS HER!" Brock shouted even tho their faces were only an inch away. The dark haired man just laughed.  
"she's mine now Brick Head. And you can't do a thing about it." the dark haired man laughed. "have fun." and with that he disappeared into thin air.  
Brock then turned to the man sitting behind the desk.  
"how could you let him do that!" Brock almost shouted at him.  
The man held up a hand. "listen Brock, now I'll give you one chance to save her, if you secede then you and her will be able to stay together. But if you fail you will be trapped there, and who knows what he will do to you two. You have to basically steal her away from him, she has to go willingly." He said then Brock nodded his head and turned to go. "Brock wait a second, don't let your feelings get in the way to much. You will have to control yourself... Bring her back safe, Brock."  
Brock nodded his head and with that disappeared to find the road to hell.  
After a while, Brock had found the road and was on his way as fast as his legs could carry him. A small dirt cloud rose and fell with his every step.  
"I'll save you Reba I promise, I just pray I'm not too late." he kept repeating as he ran.

Meanwhile, Reba awoke to find herself lying on a king sized bed in a large room, she sat up confused. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in Brock's arms.  
Suddenly the fire that lit the torches lighting the room, burst into a ball of fire. Reba jumped back as it did so then the fire formed to the shape of a man. He was dressed in black pants that hung so low on his hips she wondered why they didn't just fall to his ankles. His black jacket was unzipped showing off his six pack, his black hair was spiked up and was died red at the tips. As the fire that was left burnt out on his shoulders he stepped forward towards her, a sweet smile on his face that somehow scared her more than Van's 'charming and welcoming smile'.  
"hello darlin', sleep well?" he asked. Then it hit her, that voice, what the heck happened last night! She shrank back as he stepped closer.  
"who are you? Where am I?" she asked.  
"you don't need to know my name, and welcome to your new home baby." he said opening his arms. "your gonna spend the rest of eternity with me, how does that sound darlin'?" he said sitting on the bed next to her she pulled her legs up not wanting anything to do with this boy.  
The man dressed in black grabbed her legs and pushed them back down, his hand was firm but gentle. She whimpered in distress as she tried but failed to pull them back up. He leaned over his face inches from hers as she pressed her head to the wall, wishing for Brock to run in and save her.  
"your all mine darlin'. No one's gonna save you, welcome to hell baby..." he said then he moved in and kissed her. She gagged as he did so tying to pull back but he fisted one of his hands in her hair holding her in place.

again i hope it'll only get better


	2. Chapter 2

Till I get you back

Chap 2  
Brock kept running for what seemed like forever but he soon came to the bottom of a large door. It was easily over a hundred feet tall and was generously decorated with the typical red and orange flames. And little people that looked those cherub things with tails. He went to push the door open but pulled his hand back quickly due to the heat of the door. He looked up and was about to try again when the door opened on it's own with a loud creaking sound.  
"who goes there?" a small weathered man asked as he opened the door a little but so he could see what was going on.  
"um my name is Brock, I'm here because Nick stole someone of mine." Brock answered, the man looked him over.  
"did He send you?" the elder man asked.  
"yes, He did." Brock said.  
"good someone needs to teach the brat a lesson, he will be meeting his father in a few days, your best shot is when he's gone. You'll find her in his personal quarters... be careful, son, if they catch you there's no getting out." the man said as he opened the door, for Brock to walk in. Brock walked through the doorway thanking the man as he walked past. Then Brock continued to run down the now paved road.

Reba curled up on the large bed pressing her back up to the wall. After the man had has his way he left once again turning into fire. She laid there for hours, shaking in fear as tears fell from her eyes and soaked the pillow beneath her head.  
"Brock..." she sobbed "where are you?" she knew that she had to find a way out. She got up on shaking legs and saw what looked like a bikini but the bottoms were what looked like a belt with two long pieces of cloth sewed onto the front and back. She looked around for her cloths but failed to find them, she sighed and decided something was better than nothing. She put on the cloths the bra piece covered her but was still reviling. The bottoms on the other hand, were a problem for her. The cloth sewed to it was long and came down to about her ankles on both sides. She then walked around the room looking for a way out. While she was looking someone appeared in the room. She turned around faster than she had moved in a week to see Brock looking around the room.  
"Brock!" she cried running into his arms. "it's so good to see you!" she cried as she buried her face in his chest.  
"it's alright I'm here now." he whispered. Holding her back, but his arms felt award and unfamiliar to her. She looked up something was off. She looked into his eyes but saw no love shining in them. She backed up looking to him in disbelieve as a fire that started as his shoulders burnt away Brock like paper and left the form of the man that kidnapped her in it's wake. And evil laugh bubbling up his throat.  
"how could you do that to me?" she cried, now shaking in fear as more tears filled her eyes.  
"I love it when they think they're saved, then I can crush their happiness." he said stepping forwards. She stepped back and found herself up against the wall of the room. 'Where is Brock' she thought to herself, as he pinned her up to the wall. His hand burned her skin as he held to her tightly.

Brock kept running even as he knew the day was coming to an end. It was slowly getting darker and he knew the first day was up. He probably would get to the palace sometime the next day. He kept running and was surprised at how fast he was going being dead sure had it's perks.  
Suddenly he heard a scream that sounded like Reba's come out of thin air. "Reba?" he called and stopped running to look around. The screaming turned into a mix of screams and sobs.  
"please!... Please don't!" he heard her cry "Brock where are you?" he then realized what was happening, he was hearing what Reba was saying. It was strange but he thanked God he was able to. "Reba I'm coming just hold on, please I'm coming." Brock said praying that Reba could hear him. He started to run again with renewed resolve to save her.

i hope y'all like it so far


	3. Chapter 3

some one had Flamed that i should stop writing, :( i was sad but then decided to continue any way, if they don't like it they don't have to read.

Chap 3

Reba had been locked in the room for what felt like forever. The Nick person came every few hours but their was no clock or sense of time anywhere. She was terrified of what was going to happen to her. Even if she was able to escape she would not believe anyone was who they say they were, the man could change form and had so far come in the form of Brock, Van, and even Terry. After he left the most recent time she curled up on the bed and while she was fighting her mind she somehow managed to fall asleep.

Brock had not stopped running and now he was hiding around corners and sneaking his way to Nick's private quarters. He ducked quickly as he saw the man in question appear in a ball of flame right outside of a wall. He cracked his head as he popped his knuckles, a sick satisfied smile on his face. He then turned and walked away down the hall past where Brock was hiding.  
Brock held his breath as he pasted, praying that he was not found. Luck was on his side, the man just walked right by him. Brock sighed in relief as the dark haired man walked out of sight.  
Brock then walked up to the wall. He went to put his hand on it but instead of pushing against it, his hand went right through it. Brock jumped and pulled his arm back but then he looked around, smiling as he saw no one. Then he straightened up and walked right through the wall.  
He appeared in the room and immediately hid behind a large column. He saw Reba lying on the large bed up against the other wall. She appeared to be asleep and the blanket covered her so he could not tell if she was breathing or not. He slowly moved out from behind the column, looking around to make sure he was alone. He walked up and knelt down next to the bed.  
"Reba" he whispered reaching out and putting his hand on her shoulder. She jerked awake and sat up as her hand flew out and hit him square in the nose, as she shot up and held the covers to her chest with her other hand.  
"ouch!" Brock complained as his hand flew to his now broken nose. "goodness Reba, why'd you have to punch me, Reba?" he asked as his nose did the rapid heal thing you gain with death.  
"Brock?..." Reba's voice sounded so small and shook as she trembled in fear. "is it really you?" she asked. Brock's anger increases ten times more At the man that had done this to her, as he saw the fear shining in his eyes.  
"yes it's me. But we gotta get outa here I ..." he was cut off by Reba throwing herself into his arms. He held her tight as she buried her face in his chest and cried. "shh... It's alright... We just have to get out of here before he comes back." as he said that he got a good look at her outfit, his stomach turned as he did. It reminded him of the one Princess Leia had worn when she was captured by Jabba the Hut in Star Wars. It angered him to no end just to think about what Reba must have suffered at the hands of this crazy man, his anger only increased as he heard her soft voice.  
"even if you aren't Brock please just give me a minute of peace before you hurt me again." she whispered. Brock held her tighter for a second then he pulled back looking to her face. She closed her eyes as tears started to fall again, expecting to be hit and hurt again.  
"Reba, look at me" he demanded softly. She did as she was told and opened her eyes, looking into his she saw that it was in fact Brock. She saw only love and cockiness than only Brock would have in his eyes. He noticed the change in her eyes and smiled in relief. "now why don't we get out of here?" he whispered. Reba smiled and nodded her head. Then Brock led her back through the wall and towards the exit. They were almost caught a few times but Brock had been able to hide them fast enough so they remained unnoticed. Then they finally made it to the exit and were now running towards the large gate Brock had entered in. He had her hand and was running as fast as he could, not letting up on his painful grip he had on her wrist. He felt bad for her but knew that ghosts had like zero injures that lasted for more than a few seconds. They had made it to the gate when alarms sounded from the castle. The elderly man saw them coming he quickly opened the gate and shouted for them to hurry as they ran up. They threw thank you's over their shoulders as they ran past and away from the gate. All the guards, that were chasing them, saw was the small rise and fall of the dust clouds kicked up as Reba and Brock ran away, laughing.  
The next thing Reba knew they were standing in a room that reminded her of pictures she had seen of the Oval Office. She looked around for a second holding Brock's hand tightly. There was a man sitting behind the wooden desk.  
"hello, I see you seceded." He said standing.  
"yes Sir, I don't think he even noticed till we were long gone." Brock said. The man nodded then turned to Reba.  
"how are you doing Reba?" He asked. She looked to him finally understanding everything.  
"I'm dead aren't I?" she asked. He nodded His head. It was then that for the first time for a few months, Brock looked to Reba and saw that she looked defeated. He held her hand tighter trying to give her some strength.  
"so the kids! how are they doing?" she asked.  
"they're doing fine. You don't have to worry, if you have learned your lessons you'll get to see them soon." both Reba and Brock looked to Him confused.  
"what?" they asked in unison.  
"what have you learned from all this?" He asked.  
Brock spoke up. "I learned that I was moron for leaving Reba in the first place, and that I would literally go to hell and back to save her. I love her with all my heart and I never want to lose her again." Brock said then he turned to her taking her hands in his. "and that if I could do it over again I would have never left the house, I would have come back after a night in the hotel and stayed with you. And I'll be sure to put the toaster back." Brock finished with a smile.  
Reba smiled then it was her turn. " I learned that I truly love you, Brock. And I never want to leave your side again, and I promise that I'll do my best to not get worked up about the little things. You are truly my hero. And I love you, Brock." she said. Then Brock smiled and pulled her close, kissing her with all the passion he had kept locked up.  
The man smiled and nodded his head.  
Suddenly everything went black for Reba and Brock...

one more chap to go!


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4  
Reba groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, she quickly shut them as all she found was a blinding light. She then groaned louder when she felt the start of a migraine.  
"hey Van she's wakin' up." she heard a familiar voice call. She opened her eyes again and was grateful when she realized the light had been turned down. She looked around and sure enough there was Lori Ann sitting in a chair next to her. Then she looked around a noticed she was lying in a hospital bed. She had I.V's and wires connected to her head arms and chest. "hey there Reba how ya feelin'?" she asked. Reba tried to speak but her throat hurt like she hadn't drunken in years. "oh yea I'll have some one get you some water." she said in her strong drawl. Reba saw more people standing behind her. Then Van came up with a small paper cup full of water. Lori Ann took it from him and they helped Reba sit up and take a few sips. When she was finished she felt much better. She lay beck down on the bed. "what happened?" she asked. Van stepped up.  
"we were headed to your house after packing up some close and stuff we'll need while the fire damage was being repaired, when Mr. H cane speeding around the corner and crashed into the car you were driving. You guys have been in a coma for a few weeks. Mr. H is still out, but I hope he'll wake up soon. The family had to go home a while ago but Lori Ann had a feeling and she made me stay with her" Van said.  
"wh...what?" Reba asked sitting up again. "where is he?" she asked moving to get out of the bed.  
"whoa whoa whoa, no you don't little Missy your gonna stay down. I'll go check on him!" Lori Ann said putting he hand out then standing up and moving to the bed hidden by a blue curtain.  
Reba looked at the curtain where her friend had disappeared then back to Van.  
"did you say 'fire damage'?" she asked just now catching it.  
"yea you know the fire I started on accident. We are moved back in and the heater is working correctly this time." he said. So that mention that Brock hadn't left for Little Rock yet! She might be able to stop him!  
"hey Brock glad to see you up!" she hear Lori Ann say from the other side of the curtain. Reba smiled as she heard Lori Ann.  
"ya ya ya where's Reba I gotta talk to her." Brock said. Lori Ann objected trying to hold him down but he pushed through and the next thing Reba heard was his heart monitor screaming that it read no pulse. Reba's heart stopped at the sound but a second later Brock burst through the curtain, Lori Ann under his arm helping him walk. Reba was shocked to see her being nice to him. They walked over and Brock sat down in the chair Lori Ann had previously occupied.  
"hey Reba." he said a huge smile splitting his face. "how are you?" he asked her.  
"I'm doing fine how are you doing?" Reba asked him back.  
"fine, um did you have a strange dream?" he whispered to her. She nodded her head. "do you think it was sign?" he asked again.  
"I think it's our second chance, Brock." she said. Brock smiled and was about to tell her that he still loved her but Barbra Jean and the family stormed in. Reba looked to them in shock then to Barbra Jean a sadness bubbled up in her. The blond rushed over and pulled Brock into her arms, then pulling Reba into the same bone crushing hug, squealing about how she was so worried about them. All of Reba's dreams and plans of what the future would be like with Brock was crushed by Barbra Jean's hug. After BJ calmed down Cheyenne pulled them into a less crushing hug, soon followed by Elizabeth, Kyra, Jake, and even little Henry gave Reba a hug. Then with the family came the doctor, he came in since Lori Ann had finally found the page button through the mess of people. Reba and Brock stared at him in shock. Standing before them was the tall brown (with some white) haired man, they had both seen in their dreams.  
"okay I'll need every one to clear the room please I'll need to talk to them alone." He said. Then everyone cleared out, leaving Reba, Brock, and the doctor.  
"So have you two learned your lesson?" he asked looking them straight in the eye.  
"yes!" the said in unison.  
"alright, by the looks of it you can go home tomorrow if nothing goes wrong, oh and Mrs. Hart you no longer need to take the blood pressure medicine. But I want you keep and updated bottle with you just in case it decides to come back, alright." He said writing down notes on his clipboard.  
"now I have done everything I could for you two, it's up to you where you go from here." He said giving them a knowing look.  
Then He got up and left the room. Reba and Brock looked each other in the eye, so it must have been a dream, or was it. But the fact still remains that Brock is once again married to Barbra Jean and Reba knew what she had to do... but did Brock?

Another story complete! I am already working on the third.


End file.
